


Catboy

by ohsehunnie123



Series: Guilty Pleasure: Bottom Jaebum [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Banter, Blackmail, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Fluff, M/M, asshole jinyoung, but he is gonna be a lil shit abt it, catboy jaebum, cute Jaebum, even jinyoung, everybody loves jaebum, he is catboy, jaebum work in a cosplay cafe, jessi - kpop, jjp, kaichou wa maid sama - jjp ver, kind of?, manager loves jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsehunnie123/pseuds/ohsehunnie123
Summary: Jinyoung catches Jeabum working... in a kitty costume.





	Catboy

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit like kaichou wa maid sama but different. Like I have taken a bit of concept from it but i think the plotline differs.

“Asshole. He is an asshole. Agh. Damnit!”

“Jaebummieee! Why are you so angry?”

“Ahh manager-nim, nothing really. I will get ready for work” Jaebum bowed respectfully and went to change.

“Jaebummie, after an hour please take out the trash!”

“Ne!”

 

 

“Agh why do I always have to do this!”

“Aish pretty boy, what are you complaining for? EH?” she glared at him, even when dressed in cute maid costume, she looked scary enough.

“N-noona, you don’t need to be so scary!”

“Seriously?? You get all the ladies, and even men! Men! Manager freaking loves you and all other workers swoon over you, you little brat”

“jessi-noona… mianhe”

“You should be, brat” she scowled at him, hitting him playfully.

“Yah! This is why you don’t get anyone! You scare away the pretty ladies and hot men!”

“What does that mean? Hah!?”

“Big boobs don’t equal to success all the time, noo-ah!” she smacked on his back.

“You little shit”

“Noona! Too hard, ugh. It hurts!”

“So what?”

“Try to be a bit gentle? Pretty people are innocent, delicate and like gentleness, if you approach lik-”

“Not all of them” she interrupted. Jaebum raised his brow in question “You aren’t. You are totally tainted, brat, not a bit delicate-”

“You will die single!” he glared at her and ran away with the trashcan.

“Yaah!! Brat! Come here you-”

“Jessi, language”

“Sorry manager-nim”

 

 

 

“Ah, why does she call me pretty? Just because I wear cosplay dresses doesn’t mean I am pretty, ne?” he murmured to himself, opening the backdoor to throw away the garbage. He sighed, being one of the only people with a bit strength is annoying. He was about to go back when he heard a voice.

“Is it our president?” That taunting voice. Shit.

Jaebum panicked and shut the door quickly, resulting in a loud sound. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. No, no. This is a dream. Nothing happened. Nobody came here. He is safe.

“Yah! Cat boy, why are you slacking off-”

“Jessi don’t bother our jaebummie”

“Ugh… ne manager-nim” She shot him an annoyed look. Jaebum grinned in challenge, forgetting about his previous encounter.

Even though he is a president of student council, he is poor. Since their school doesn’t allow them to work he had to take a job a bit far from their area. And the only place that gave him enough was this cosplay café. Even though it hurt his pride, dressing up as a catboy to serve, it was the only way to earn some much needed money. He was even quite popular but still he doesn’t like it, at all.

After serving, running here and there and avoiding flirty people, his shift ended.

“Huh… finally!” he breathed, relaxed.

“Oh you changed”

“W-w-w- shit” he looked around to see if anyone else was here, frantic in his moment he grabbed the offender’s hand and took him to the empty garden.

“So?” He asked, amusement written all over his face. Jaebum’s blood boiled.

“Don’t you dare speak a word about this, Park Jinyoung”

“What if I did?”

“Y-you! Damnit!” He knew threatening him won’t work, since he is at a disadvantage here. He sighed in defeat “What do you want?”

“What do you mean?” He smiled, coyly. Sly and dark. Jaebum glared at him but he shivered at the display.

“What do you want to keep quiet about this” he hissed, annoyed.

“Ah… you behave like a _kitten_ ” Jaebum didn’t know if he was boiling in anger or felt scared as fuck. Jinyoung was indicating his costume in the café.

“Just tell me-”

“I will think about it” Jaebum’s eyes watched him, wary of his intentions.

“But in exchange, not a word about this, not even a mention. Got it?”

“How cute. What makes you think you are in any position to demand like that?” He smirked like a devil he was. Jaebum flushed in embarrassment and anger. He always hated him. Mr. so-called perfectionist. No matter how hard he tried, he could never compete with Jinyoung. A guy with rich background, high intelligence, too strong and perfect in everything he does.

“You litt-” he calmed himself, knowing a slight wrong word can drown the ship “That is why I am asking what do you want to make sure you don’t go announcing this to anyone in the school” It was hard as it is to control the student in his school, those damn delinquents, and if they even had a hunch about him being a guy dressed as cat… it will be a nightmare.

“I see” the smirk stayed on his face as he took few steps to come forward, almost cornering jaebum.

“W-w-why are y-”

“Shh” he put his index finger on jaebum’s lips, the glint in his eyes promised a disaster “I will do whatever I want to you” his hands and body trapped jaebum’s frame, making his escape impossible. His brown eyes bored into jaebum’s, penetrating his ice-cold walls and colliding with his defenses.

“Ji-jin-”

“You can’t run away from me anymore” he whispered, voice dropping lower. Before jaebum can react, Jinyoung titled jaebum’s head, and bit his pale neck, marking his territory. A soft gasp, then a whimper, jaebum blushed a deep shade of red.

“I-I ca- what are you-” his mind was in frenzy, jumbled and scattered, unable to determine what he was feeling, this pleasure, this heat in his stomach? These butterflies? He never felt something like this before. His eyes widening by each thoughts.

“Adorable” That same voice that jaebum hated with passion, that smooth, sweet voice, jaebum knew he was doomed.

“You look pretty, with my mark like this”

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good?


End file.
